walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
3ª Temporada (Videogame)
center|340px A terceira temporada de The Walking Dead: The Talltale Series, também intitulada de The Walking Dead: The Telltale Series - A New Frontier, é um próximo terceiro conjunto de episódios da série The Walking Dead da Telltale Games e o sucessor da segunda temporada. A terceira temporada foi confirmada pela Telltale Games em 26 de julho de 2014 durante o painel do Skybound Entertainment em San Diego Comic-Con 2014Skybound Entertainment Panel at SDCC 2014. No lançamento, foram disponibilizados o primeiro e o segundo episódios da temporada em 20 de dezembro de 2016. Histórico Em uma entrevista sobre o final da segunda temporada, Sean Ainsworth e Denis Lenart afirmaram que a terceira temporada irá adicionar um "novo ângulo" da história. Em 14 de março de 2015, a Skybond Entertainment postou em seu perfil no Twitter que mais notícias sobre o jogo viriam em breveTWITTER. "BTW, look for @telltalegames TWD news really soon. Or harass @kevbru or @jobjstauffer until they break." por SKYBOUND ENTERTAINMENT. Disponível em: . Tuitado em 14 de março de 2015., sugerindo comicamente que os jogadores poderiam "pressionar @kevbru da Telltale ou @jobjstauffer da Telltale até que eles desistam entreguem as novidades". A data de lançamento ainda não tinha sido definida. Job J Stauffer, o diretor de relações públicas da Telltale Games, afirmou no dia 12 de maio de 2015 que o lançamento da terceira temporada não ocorreria em 2015TWITTER. "To re-clarify, no, TWD S3 is *not* starting in 2015. But what I am seeing this week will be, and it is insanely cool. Stay close, news soon!" por Job J Stauffer. Tuitado em 12 de maio de 2015., mas que os fãs devem esperar por "algo maior" que virá ainda naquele anoWIKI THE WALKING DEAD. "Terceira temporada de The Walking Dead, jogo da Telltale Games não será lançada em 2015". Disponível em: Blog de usuário:Mar99 wiki/Terceira temporada de The Walking Dead, jogo da Telltale Games não será lançada em 2015., fazendo referência a The Walking Dead: Michonne. A data de lançamento foi finalmente marcada para 2016 por meio de uma entrevista de Kevin Bruner, CEO da Telltale Games, para o site Mashable.comMASHABLE. "Telltale plans 'The Walking Dead: Season 3' for a 2016 premiere". Disponível em: . Acessado em 30/03/2016.. Segundo o mesmo, a terceira temporada trará uma "abordagem diferente" para a história, de forma a "tornar-se convidativo para novos jogadores, mas também respeitar e facilitar todos os fins diferentes da segunda temporada". O novo sistema de armazenamento de saves na nuvem da Telltale Games é um dos pontos de destaque para Bruner, afirmando que "é algo bem mais aprimorado do que da primeira temporada". No dia 12 de junho de 2016, durante a E3, foi lançado o primeiro trailer sobre o jogo. O trailer começa com um zumbi acordando e se aproximando de um cadáver que está perto de um carro em chamas. Enquanto este se desfruta do cadáver, ele nota a presença de Clementine, acompanhada por um adulto desconhecido, mais tarde revelado ser Javier García. Ela mata o zumbi e o homem que a acompanha afirma que aquele zumbi "estava marcado também" e que eles estariam "chegando perto". A tela então escurece e ouve-se a voz do homem falando: "Apenas espere". O logotipo da nova temporada aparece e o trailer acaba. Enredo Personagens e Elenco Episódios Galeria Imagens= TWD Telltale S03 Poster promocional.jpg|Pôster promocional da temporada. Promocional T03E03 Telltale.png|Pôster promocional de Above The Law, o terceiro episódio da temporada. Promocional T03E04 Telltale.jpg|Pôster promocional de Thicker Than Water, o quarto episódio da temporada. Promocional T03E05 Telltale.jpg|Pôster promocional de From The Gallows, o quinto episódio da temporada. |-| Vídeos= The Walking Dead Season 3 - E3 Trailer|Trailer da terceira temporada de The Walking Dead para a E3. 'The Walking Dead The Telltale Series - A New Frontier' Launch Trailer (PRESS)|Trailer de lançamento do primeiro episódio para a imprensa. Referências Categoria:Temporadas